<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animal by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424601">Animal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Futanari, Masturbation, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little girl has a masturbation problem</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Animal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allie was giddy with excitement as she told her mother good bye. The reason for her excitement was the fact that her mother was leaving for an entire day. And because she was 10 and therefore too old for a babysitter, she would be alone. For a full 24 hours! 24 hours of sweaty, smelly, nasty, fun. As soon as she saw her mothers car leave the driveway she pulled off her dress. Her cock was already hard. A ten inch piller of fuckmeat. She wrapped her small, soft hands around her huge cock and started stroking. Her cock grew even larger as her balls inflated. She jerked herself faster and faster before she blew her load all over pretty white dress, soaking it with semen. Allie groaned as her balls grew even larger now squishing painfully against her legs. It was so good. She waddled up the stairs of her house to her bathroom. She climbed on to the counter and squatted over the sink. She licked her lips before shoving her bitch breaker into the sink drain. It was a tight fit but that just made it better. Her bathroom was alot less well kept then her mother's and had mold and other various slimy substances on the walls of the drains. Allie absolutely adored the feeling of them rubbing against her dick. She pulled her cock out till only the head was still in the delightful fuckhole and observed the waste on her cock. It had her slimy hair, a couple boogers and wads of snot, and a slimy black material on it. She felt disgusting and loved it. She dropped herself back into the drain and raised herself up again and again and again. She fucked the sink and her moans sounded more like the growls of an animal. She was so happy. She could do this for an entire day!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>